


Robotic.eye

by RenTDankworth



Series: From the Shadow to the Moon - TsukiKageWeek2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day #1, Español | Spanish, M/M, Sci-Fi, TsukiKageWeek2016, TsukkiKage Week, tsukkikageweek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Y Kageyama Tobio se pregunta que sería de él si no hubiera caído en las expertas manos de Tsukishima Kei





	

Tsukishima limpia el sudor en su frente con ayuda de un pañuelo y su mano derecha, sabe que cualquier error podría ser fatal y causar un corto circuito que podría acabar con los nervios funcionales del brazo robótico de Kageyama y causarle un dolor insoportable.

Tobio se desespera, ha estado sentado por horas en esa incómoda posición y siente que de seguir así mandará todo a la mierda y preferirá no tener un brazo.

—Ya te dije que te estés quieto, cualquier error podría ser fatal, Kageyama —le regaña el rubio cuando el azabache se mueve de manera brusca buscando acomodarse de forma que su espalda deje de doler demasiado.

 _«Maldición, ni siquiera con la pierna se tardó tanto…»,_ piensa Tobio de manera inconsciente y trata de mentalizarse en otra cosa.

Nunca se va acostumbrar a que Tsukishima Kei sea quien deba reemplazar sus miembros faltantes con complejas piezas robóticas para que pueda llevar a cabo su trabajo como guardia real.

.

—Que te estés quieto, ya casi termino —le regaña Kei de nuevo cuando mueve sus dedos de manera inconsciente.

_«¡Al fin!»_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Robotic.eye**

**.**

**.**

Tsukishima vuelve a pasar el empapado paño por su frente para limpiar el sudor en su frente y sienes y ajusta el aumento de sus gafas para asegurarse de soldar en su totalidad y con mucho cuidado el último cable que une el brazo robótico de ese guardia espacial demasiado ansioso y que no quedarse quieto; una vez que termina con su tarea, sonríe de manera ligera.

—Ya está, intenta mover tu brazo con normalidad para ver si no hay algún detalle que reparar de una vez —ordena Kei alejándose de su asiento y quitando su bandeja de herramientas para liberar al azabache.

Kageyama se levanta de su asiento y se estira hasta que siente crujir sus huesos para posteriormente mover su nuevo brazo como si fuera el original. Sigue sorprendido por la forma en la que Tsukishima hace un trabajo tan profesional que no siente sus miembros reemplazados diferentes a los originales.

—Me gusta —una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad se pinta en Kageyama.

.

Tobio a veces se pregunta qué sería de él si no hubiera llegado a las manos de Tsukishima cuando estaba a medio morir después de ese ataque perpetrado por piratas espaciales hace dos ciclos y en dónde casi toda la tripulación y guardias espaciales murieron intentado proteger a su Rey; seguramente estaría muerto y _Lord_ Hinata hubiera llorado su perdida por muchos ciclos.

—¿Cómo está tu ojo? —cuestiona Kei.

Kageyama agita su cabeza de manera brusca para alejar esos pensamientos de qué hubiera pasado si no corría con la suerte de ser tratado por Tsukishima ese día, y se concentra mejor en la pregunta.

Tobio siente que la vista con su ojo artificial está un poco borrosa comparada con el otro, y le cuesta trabajo enfocar a distancias largas cuando se asoma por la ventana para revisar que los componentes estén funcionando correctamente.

—Veo borroso.

—Ya veo —responde Kei con monotonía—. Siéntate de nuevo —ordena el rubio.

Tobio rechista por regresar a esa silla tan incómoda, pero obedece de igual forma, supone que es mejor aprovechar su visita para que Kei le dé mantenimiento a todas las partes que fueron reemplazadas.

.

—¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente? —pregunta el rubio regresando el carrito con sus herramientas a su lugar, y tomando asiento posteriormente—. Va a doler, intenta no patearme como la última vez —menciona antes de acercarse con cuidado para extraer la pequeña esfera.

Kageyama siente que duele como el infierno mismo, no en vano le están sacando un ojo de la cara (de manera tan literal que podría vomitar) y tensa todo su cuerpo para soportar la sensación y evitar patear a Tsukishima (como la última vez que su ojo tuvo que recibir mantenimiento y ser reprogramado casi en su totalidad).

—No has respondido mi pregunta.

—He estado bien, la pierna funciona mejor de lo que esperaba —responde Tobio.

—No me refería a eso, pero me alegra saber que tu pierna está en óptimas condiciones… supongo que no necesitara mantenimiento hasta el siguiente ciclo si estás siguiendo mis indicaciones al pie de la letra.

Kageyama intenta prestarle atención, pero se le dificulta porque no sabe muy bien a que se refiere; lo único que entiende es lo de seguir sus indicaciones y que no tendrá que visitar ese cuarto hasta el siguiente ciclo para corroborar que todo esté bien, y eso lo hace sentir tranquilo, pues estar rodeado de nuevas piezas a medio terminar y herramientas de las que no conoce ni la mitad, lo hace sentir en extremo incómodo.

.

—Volviste a excederte con el alcance máximo que tiene la lente. Ya te he dicho que el máximo es de quinientos metros —le regaña Kei de esa forma tan propia que tiene de hacer sentir mal a los demás por cosas tan absurdas como el excederse por unos casi doscientos metros de manera repetida en el alcance máximo que tiene el ojo robótico de Kageyama—, si sigues usando tu ojo de esta forma lo vas a romper y te voy a cobrar el doble por uno nuevo.

Tobio chasquea su lengua, no le gusta ser regañado por sus imprudencias, pero sabe que Tsukishima es capaz de cumplir su promesa si termina por estropear algo tan delicado como ese ojo robótico.

.

Kei se concentra en abrir con cuidado esa pequeña esfera que simula ser un ojo y que es tan similar al que Tobio sigue teniendo, pequeños cables y diversos mecanismos salen a relucir cuando la misma se abre casi por la mitad; Kageyama mantiene cerrada la cuenca en dónde debería haber un órgano y se distrae tratando de seguir a Tsukishima con el único orbe que conserva.

Le parece entretenido ver como alguien tan serio puede cambiar su expresión cuando está trabajando en órganos robóticos, aunque no es de extrañar que Kei se vuelva un niño pequeño cuando en verdad ama su trabajo y el mismo le ha servido para salvar vidas y ayudar a la reintegración de quiénes reciben una nueva oportunidad gracias a él; y Tobio siente que su corazón corre un poco más rápido al notar que hay detalles que nunca ha tenido el tiempo de apreciar en Tsukishima como esos pequeños lunares cerca de su ojo derecho y que son casi imperceptibles por su coloración y tamaño, y sus largas y tupidas pestañas negras que caen de manera elegante sobre sus irritados ojos.

Kageyama se da cuenta también de que hay bolsas y ojeras que las gafas esconden bastante bien, pero no se atreve a preguntar cuántas horas ha dormido en lo que va de la jornada para tener tales ojeras ligeramente remarcadas, y también se fija en sus maltratadas y callosas manos que trabajan con delicadeza. Para Tobio es inevitable no sonrojarse un poco por notar todos esos detalles que no sería capaz de ver si no fuera por su mala costumbre de ser bastante observador.

.

Un par de horas más y Kei siente que ha terminado de calibrar y reprogramar el ojo robótico de Kageyama con éxito.

—Va a doler, intenta no moverte demasiado —ordena Kei con esa monotonía que le caracteriza.

Kageyama siente que su respiración se corta al sentir como su ojo es insertado de manera violenta a su lugar, y el mareo que le provoca que el mismo responda a los estímulos naturales de su cuerpo dura más de lo habitual.

—Dime si notas algo raro —pide Tsukishima después de un rato. Kageyama continúa abriendo y cerrando sus ojos repetidamente hasta que siente que el ardor ha disminuido lo suficiente.

—Así está bien… —responde el azabache cuando ambos ojos enfocan con normalidad.

—¿Seguro? —pregunta Kei, Kageyama solo asiente.

—De acuerdo…

.

Los dos se levantan de sus asientos, Kageyama se siente todavía un poco mareado por el enfoque de su ojo restaurado en un 100%, y un leve dolor de cabeza (que espera desaparezca pronto) se hace presente.

Kei le observa, y suspira con fastidio al ver que el azabache se mueve demasiado rápido cuando ya le ha dicho en varias ocasiones que eso podría hacerle daño, mas no dice nada, sabe que Kageyama le va a ignorar como de costumbre.

_«Es un terco…»_

—¿Cuánto tiempo te dieron de descanso? —pregunta Tsukishima con curiosidad.

—Dos jornadas completas, ¿por qué? —responde Tobio.

Kei sonríe de lado, y el azabache apenas si tiene tiempo para responder cuando nota que el rubio está demasiado cerca (demasiado que se olvida del mareo).

—Porque digamos que extrañaba tener alguien para pelear por todo.

.

Y Kageyama Tobio, guardia real se pregunta qué sería de él si no hubiera llegado a manos de Tsukishima Kei y su manía por crear miembros artificiales para salvar la vida de quienes se ven afectados por los ataques de los piratas espaciales.


End file.
